Crazier
by RatedRCouture
Summary: I watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue. I wanted to know how that would feel… baby you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore. You make me crazier. JeffEve.


Title: Crazier

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: I watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue. I wanted to know how that would feel… baby you showed me what living is for I don't want to hide anymore. You make me crazier. JeffEve.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Song (*points to summary*) belongs to **Taylor Swift** and is from the _Hannah Montana: the Movie_ soundtrack.

**-Start-**

Eve Torres watched Jeff Hardy from across the way. He was having a stare down with his older brother, Matt, while WWE cameras went off. Jeff's green eyes bore into Matt's brown ones, but then…he had turned his attention from Matt, to her. Quickly she looked down, hoping that he hadn't seen her, but she knew he did. She cursed under her breath. There was no doubt about it that she was infatuated with him. In her time of knowing him she had discovered that not only was he artistic, he was a work of art himself. She liked that about him, because it was complete opposite to her own shy and cautious demeanor.

She looked back up at Jeff and noticed him going back to his art work while cameras still flashed. She looked back down to her own drawing; she had created a beautiful diva collage earlier in the day and was now drawing at the circular table she was seated at. Some fans had gathered around her, watching and taking pictures of the beauty. Even so, she couldn't help but to glance over once more at the object of her affections.

"Sneaking glances?" someone whispered into her ear, causing her to jump and the person to laugh.

She looked over at her best friend Maria and sighed. Maria knew about her crush on Jeff, and she would constantly tell her how 'cute' it was, and try to get the diva to talk to him. Which she had, a few times, but it was just filled with awkward silences and her brain screaming for her to say something intelligent. Sadly, she never did. So she would walk away, usually when Jeff was in the middle of a sentence.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath and tell you to talk to him." Maria sat in the chair across from Eve and grabbed a piece of white paper and grabbed a black colored pencil.

_Do you like me? Circle yes or no._

_Yes No._

"Give this to him?" she held it out to Eve.

Eve took the paper from Maria and read what the diva had written. She scoffed. "No. Hell no. Hell fuck no, Maria."

Maria pouted. "Why not? Ugh, forget it. I was just trying to help you out."

"Jeff doesn't like me anyway. I'm probably too shy and not crazy enough." Eve crumbled up the piece of paper and placed it back onto the table. She grabbed a colored pencil.

"I wouldn't say that." A new person had joined the table, Maria grinned as the guy pulled up a seat next to the table.

Eve looked at the guy and blushed. "How much of that did you overhear?"

"Enough to know what I already know, you like my brother." Matt Hardy smiled at the girl.

"You already knew?" she blushed even more.

"Everyone knows, well…almost everyone." Maria pointed out.

"So Jeff doesn't know?" she asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately for you, he's part of the majority."

Eve dropped the pencil onto the table and buried her face into her hands. "He must think I'm some weird freak." Her voice was muffled and the other occupants of the table could barely makeout what she was saying.

Matt shot Maria a look, causing the girl to roll her eyes. "I heard he might like you too."

Eve's head shot up to look at the diva, her green eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Matt shot Maria another look, this time he was clearly annoyed.

"Err…no." Maria told her.

"Ugh, Maria." Eve grabbed the pencil and looked down sadly focusing on her own work.

"Sorry." The girl didn't get a response. Matt stood up and grabbed Maria's arm lightly, causing her to stand up and being pulled away.

"I know Matt, I shouldn't have told her that." She said before he could scold her.

"You're right." He replied thoughtfully.

"Guess she's not going to ask him out now."

Matt sighed. "And Jeff said he'd only go out with Eve if she'd ask him out." His younger brother had begun to fancy the brunette diva. She was different than what he usually went for, and when he had learned from Matt she returned his liking he had told Matt that he'd only go out with her if she did something bold and unlike herself, which was ask him out.

"Hey, Matt…" she interrupted him from his thoughts and motioned to the table where Eve was sitting. Jeff Hardy was making his way over to Eve's table before taking a seat across the diva, and she didn't even glance up at him…

Jeff Hardy observed Eve from across from him, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He had seen what went down with Maria and Matt, and could tell that the brunette was sad from the frown on her face, plus the aura she was giving. But the fans and photographers kept snapping away at her. So she tried her hardest to keep it together. Jeff grabbed the crumbled up piece of paper on the table and read it, chuckling to himself. He grabbed the black pencil in front of him.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked her a moment later.

She looked up, knowing that beautiful voice anywhere. "Um, we aren't supposed to uh leave." She spoke lamely, mentally cursing at herself.

Jeff wanted to laugh, but decided that would be rude. "Let's break the rules."

"I don't know…"

Jeff shrugged. "Alright then, your loss." He stood up from the table. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She spoke lowly with a sigh. She didn't know why she didn't just go with him. But even in high school she never really ditched, she was the play it safe kind of girl. She knew that at some point she'd have to do something uncharacteristic of who she was to get an enigma like Jeff's attention. But once she had it, and acted like herself, would she blow it? Or…maybe he'd like her the way she was, but… she'd see when the time came, if the time came.

"What was that about?" Maria took the seat Jeff had been moments before. She grabbed the crumbled paper, knowing that Jeff had looked at it when he sat at the table.

"Jeff asked me if I want---."

Maria cut her off, tossing the paper to Eve.

She looked down at it. "You circled yes?"

"No, Jeff circled yes."

"No he didn't." she shook her head, not believing that he could like a square like her.

"Yes he did. He likes you Eve, this is proof now go do something about it." Maria gave her friend a stern look.

"Alrighty then." Eve stood up from her chair and took a breath. She looked around for Jeff, finally she spotted him and made her way over as fast as her black heels could take her without her crashing onto the floor. "Jeff!" her voice came out as an excited squeak and she blushed.

Jeff had taken his eyes off the drawing on the wall and smiled at her. "Yes?"

Her mind suddenly because blank. _Speak…speak…say something you silly girl! You have him right where you want him. Okay, maybe not _exactly_ right where you want him. But hello.... _Her mind was telling her. "This place isn't that exciting," _like me…_ "Do you want to um, get out of here? And uh maybe get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Are you asking me out?" he asked playfully.

"No!" she said quickly and immediately, causing him to frown and her to smack her forehead. "I mean, yes, I am. I, Eve Torres, am asking you, Jeff Hardy out." _Well, look who has finally grown some damn balls. _

"You've never asked a guy out before, have you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He took her hand in his.

"No, I haven't." she admitted, as her heart begun beat wildly. They were holding hands, she was holding his hand.

"Then why'd you do it now?"

"I dunno," she shrugged lightly, her green eyes staring into his. "I guess, you just make me…crazier."

**-End-**

A/n: I wanted to try a new pairing and I noticed there weren't any EvexJeff stories. And with good reason, I don't think they'd be a cute couple (not as cute as EvexMatt, anyways), but I wanted to try them out. This takes place at WrestleManiArt if you couldn't tell.


End file.
